The Plumber
by unknownbyhim22
Summary: ONESHOT! Gabriella Montez knocked on a customer’s door, responding to the urgent call she received earlier. She was a plumber and Troy Bolton had not expected her coming to his rescue, which would explain his boxers and the disaster area he called home.


**Hey everyone! It's been a while! I came up with this idea while eating dinner with my family the other day after my mom made a joke about me becoming a plumber. So fun! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Gabriella Montez knocked on a customer's door, responding to the urgent call she received earlier. She was a plummer and Troy Bolton had not expected her coming to his rescue, which would explain his boxers and the disaster area he called home.

* * *

The Plumber

There had been a party at Troy Bolton's house three days ago and Troy was now just waking up from it, inhaling the moldy smell of rotting food and pee. He didn't want to know where that smell was coming from, but as he jumped over a bunch of dirty napkins, he had a feeling it would cause him more problems then he needed.

It wasn't his idea to have such a crazy party, especially since his career as a professional basketball player could have been ruined by his irresponsibly, but Chad had assured him that everything would be fine. Chad obviously wasn't planning on helping out with the mess that the party goers left behind.

The smell was becoming unbearable so Troy quickly cracked open his windows around the house before rushing to the bathroom to take a shower, but that's when he saw it. "IT" was spilling out of the toilet seat, rushing over the lid as if it was having its own pool party with the all of its friends. Troy grabbed a clean towel from the towel rack and pulled it over his mouth, not wanting to get any disease from the infecting substance.

"Shit!" He shouted to himself, running in the opposite direction towards the nearest exit of his house, wanting nothing else to do with the disaster inside.

Dialing a number quickly, Troy cringed at the imagine that was tattooed in his brain, shivering at the thought.

"Hello?" A groggy voice said quietly.

"Chad! You said everything would be fine and I've suddenly woken up to a land fill!" Troy said in a panicking voice, trying to keep his cool as the air from inside his house some how made it's way outside, wafting around him.

"What are you talking about?" His good friends asked, sound from the other line could be heard, obviously indicating movement.

"My toilet is over flowing with some kind of bile, mixed with…"

"I can imagine!" Chad said quickly, cutting his friend off before he could get into anymore detail. "Why are you calling me?"

"Because you made me have this stupid party! Call someone or come fix my toilet yourself!" Troy said angrily, hanging up the phone before Chad could protest.

Taking a deep breath, and saying three Hail Mary's, Troy finally worked up the courage to go back into his house to try to salvage his carpet before the spilt drinks and other unmentionables made it's way deeper into the cushiony flooring.

It had been a half hour of scrubbing and complaining, gagging and coughing, before Troy heard his doorbell ring, causing him to toss the towel he was using to clean off the carpet onto the ground, rushing over quickly to the front door, where he opened it quickly, hearing a gargling noise coming from the bathroom.

"Thank God you're…" Troy's sentence wasn't finished as he stopped quickly, seeing the woman standing on his front porch, a black tee shirt and tight jeans covering her body as a hot pink tool belt hung around her waist.

"Hi." She smiled. "I'm here regarding a plumbing issue." She told him since he looked completely shocked. "I can come back if you need to… get dressed or something."

Troy quickly looked down at his body, sighing as he saw that the only thing he had on was a pair of boxers with cartoon basketballs on them. He opened the door further, shaking his head.

"No, come on in. I don't think it can wait any longer." He said, watching her intently as she walked in, not fazed at all by the smell and messiness of the house. She watched him as he closed the door behind her, standing awkwardly in the foyer as she waited for him to show her the way.

"So, the bathroom…" She started.

"Oh, right! The bathroom… it's this way." He said with a nod, leading her over to the bathroom, helping her over a knocked over flower pot before opening the bathroom door, reveling the mess that an unknown source had created.

"Oh, wow." She said quickly, looking away quickly, plugging her nose with her right hand. "Some party." She said in a squeaky voice, making Troy laugh slightly since she was still plugging her nose.

"I guess I'll leave you to it…"

"Gabriella." She said with a nod, watching as he backed away from the scary sight that was destroying the bathroom.

"Gabriella." Troy said with a similar nod, leaving her to her work, jogging towards his phone that was in the kitchen, dialing the number he dialed earlier quickly, glancing towards the bathroom to make sure she wasn't watching him or anything.

"Your boy Chad!" Chad sang into the phone, clearly in a good mood now that Troy had motivated him to get up.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Troy whisper yelled into the phone.

"No… I thought I was your boy…"

"Oh! Shut up! I'm talking about the hot plumber that is fixing _my_ toilet!" Troy said in annoyance, ducking behind the wall separating the kitchen from the rest of the house.

"Whoa, man. Aren't plumbers usually fat with their butt cracks spilling out of their loose pants?" Chad asked seriously.

"That's what I thought!" Troy said quickly. "But when I opened the door there was a very attractive brunette with a pink tool belt around her waist asking if I needed to change into some clothes before she came in!"

"What? Are you naked or something?" Chad asked in a bored voice, not believing his dilemma.

"No!" Troy shouted, almost having a heart attack as Gabriella appeared in the kitchen, a glimmer of sweat on her forehead as she raised her eyebrows.

Troy pulled the phone away from his ear, holding it behind his back as if she wouldn't notice that he was just talking to someone. She smiled softly, eyeing in.

"How attached are you to your rugs?" She asked him. "I'm afraid that they're the only thing I couldn't save." She said.

"Not very." Troy chuckled, hearing his phone buzzing, indicating that Troy had hung up impatiently. "What was the problem?"

"There was a tampon stuck in the pipe." She held in a laugh as he blushed, obviously not used to the open-talk girls were used to. "You know, there are directions on the back on those boxes strictly warning women not to do that, but every time there's a problem like that it's always a tampon."

"Well, I guess we learn something new everyday." Troy said with a nod, tossing his phone on the counter, having no use for it any longer.

As Gabriella laughed, the door bell rang and Troy excused himself to answer it. Within seconds there was a loud group of guys walking in with cleaning supplies, all looking as if they just rolled out of bed.

"What are you doing here?" Troy asked all of his friends, knowing quit well that they were not here to clean up.

"We thought you might need a hand!" Chad said with a smirk. "Where is she? I heard her on the phone and she sounded hot!" He added in a whisper, whacking a mop out of his face that his friend Jason was absentmindedly waving in front of him.

"Actually, the kitchen needs the most work." Troy said with a wink, watching with a chuckle as all four of the guys who had come to help out ran towards the kitchen.

When Troy finally made his way back into the kitchen, the guys were "hard at work" while the plumber stood awkwardly in the middle of the large area.

"Is that all you needed? I kind of have some other customers to help out." Gabriella said shyly as if she didn't want to sound rude, trying to get out of there before it got anymore awkward.

"The sink is busted." A tall male said from by the microwave, which he was scrubbing with a toothbrush. "We tried seeing how many hotdogs could fit in there and it didn't have a good ending." He said, causing Troy to give him an angry look.

"Zeke, I told you not to use my house hold appliances to test your curiosity out on."

"Yeah, yeah." He said with an eye roll.

"I'll get right to that." Gabriella said with a nod, waiting for Troy to take out the things that were thrown under the sink before she wedged herself underneath it, her face hidden by the cabinet.

The guys were no longer paying attention to the dirty room. They were all currently staring at the toned, tanned strip of skin that was currently visible because of her riding up shirt. Chad's mouth hung open and Troy tried to look away as Gabriella worked on the sink.

Suddenly, jerking the hormonal men out of their trance, a girly song started to play loudly, causing a swear word to float out from under the sink. Gabriella's free hand was not able to get loose from the cabinet as her phone rang and she rolled her eyes in embarrassment.

"Can someone hand me that?" She asked, already aware that the guys were focusing on her, not cleaning.

All five of the guys standing around the kitchen moved forwards wanting to be the one to get her phone out of her tool belt, but Troy beat them all to it, causing them to groan in defeat as Troy took the phone out of her pocket.

Gabriella's hand grabbed his arm at first since she couldn't see where her phone was and she let go of him quickly, feeling the muscular forelimb against her hand. He placed the phone in her hand, exchanging a look with his friends as she felt her soft skin.

"Hello? I'm working." She said quickly. "No, I will not go to the store for you. Because. Because I don't want to, you lazy ass. Yeah. Love you too."

The disappointed look on Troy's face made Chad chuckle and Jason immediately asked the question everyone wanted to know.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"My brother." Gabriella answered without hesitation. "He played hooky today and I'm left to pick up his slack."

"Lucky us." Ryan, another friend who was currently pretending to sweep the floor said.

Gabriella shimmied out from under the sink, taking the hand Troy offered her to get up and her face was red from the blood that rushed through her veins to her head when she was under the sink.

"That it?" She asked.

"Yeah." Troy said with a nod, following her as she walked towards the front door, wanting to get out of the space that seemed to be getting smaller as the guys drooled over her.

"We'll send you a bill." She said as Troy opened the door for her. "You can call the office if you have anymore problems."

"Can I get your number just in case I need your assistance again?" Troy asked, trying to be subtle about getting the plumber's personal number.

Gabriella smirked and stepped out onto his porch, trying not to look like she was flattered by the question, although she was. She shook her head, looking up at him as he leaned against the door frame.

"You know, I can usually figure out a guy's intentions by what he's wearing." She said with a small laugh. "I think I'll have to pass." She smirked.

"Are you sure? Because I completely thought you'd be a fat guy with a butt crack!" He said with a chuckle, making her laugh loudly as she walked away from the door towards her truck.

Troy smiled brightly, closing the door behind him as he saw his friends watching him from the kitchen. He peeked out the window seeing The Plumber on her phone, laughing obviously with the person on the other line.

"I bet we can clog up every pipe in this house by the time she gets her keys in the engine!" Troy said loudly, running towards the bathroom as all the guys started yelling, running in every which direction as Zeke grabbed hot dogs from the refrigerator, stuffing them down the sink.

* * *

**Like it? Review!**

**Much love,**

**unknownbyhim22**


End file.
